type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Himeko Yuuki
(Admin's Note: This character has been removed from the series and will be reintroduced into another story.As such,any information presented here is entirely inaccurate/outdated. Revisions currently underway.) Himeko Yuuki (姫子ゆうき,Yuuki Himeko) is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is a interdimensional traveler who travlers to different worlds to resolve conflicts. However, the main purpose of her travels is to rid herself of a dangerous power within her. Appearance Himeko is a girl with red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is usually tied on both sides with ribbons called the twintail hairstyle. She also has an anime antenna hair (アホ毛, ahoge?) that always sticks out on the top of her head. Despite having the appearance of a girl in her early teens, she is actually over 5000 years old. In her "Serephim form," Himeko wears a white kimono and has a pair of horns sticking out from her ribbons. The ribbons also gain gold flower patterns on them. Personality & Character Himeko is known to be fairly blunt, perceptive and resourceful at times. Despite her young appearance, she is shown to have vast knowledge regarding the dimensional unimatrix along with other things. Her manner of speech is somewhat hostile and dismissive of other people, but deep down she has a caring, big-sisterly disposition. Having lived for thousands of years and visited hundreds of worlds and epochs, Himeko is what she calls "an adventurer" who travels through the Dimensional Unimatrix to save other worlds from many threats and resolving conflicts. Despite this however, she hates being called a hero and doesn't view herself as one at all. At times, she will seldom lose patience, though, and often manages to remain in control of the situation by manipulating others subtly or pretending to be much less intelligent and resourceful than she actually is. She rarely shows respect for authority, but has respect for all life and never tolerates injustice or prejudice. For this reason, she hates those such as the Draconian Imperial, GHQ, and to a lesser extent, the United Federation of Dimensions. She has a close relationship with her servant, Kanna Shiroyuki whom she heavily dotes on. As evidenced with their interactions, Himeko shows a much kinder side towards her in comparison to everyone else she meets, much to the point where the two are often mistaken as lovers. The circumstances of how they met remain unknown, but it is apparent that they've been traveling together for a very long time. Deep down, Himeko loathes her power and the idea of her being the avatar of the Phoenix Force which hints to have turned into more than once in the past. She states that while as the Phoenix, she becomes a monster, hellbent on destroying all life around her. Because of this, Himeko fears becoming the Phoenix again which has led to her using a special drug to suppress her powers. The main reason she and Kanna traverse the Dimensional Unimatrix is to find a way to permanently remove the entity from her soul and if possible, have it destroyed. This is also a reason as to why she rarely stays in one place for too long; for fear that if she stays on a world or with a group of individuals longer than required, she poses a danger to said persons. Powers & Abilities Divine Angel: Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Sen'oni, lit., "Burning Annihilating Demon") Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor (神威霊装・五番 (エロヒム・ギボール) , Shin'i Reisou: Goban , "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5") Cannon Mode: Megiddo [砲（メギド） 2cf5e0fe9925bc31bed2850259df8db1ca137099.jpg| 800px-Date4_022-023.jpg|Cannon Mode: Megiddo Himeko recieved her Sephira gem from Phantom back on her homeworld when she was "trapped in the lowest point of despair" and became a Seraphim as a result. Like with other Seraphim, her aging was permanently ceased and she gained superhuman abilities such as, enhanced physiology, flight and knowledge on how to use her Divine Angel. But this also resulted in the Phoenix Force to fully awaken and caused her to go on destructive rampages. Because of this, Himeko is possibly the strongest Seraphim Spirit to ever exist. She has demonstrated a wide array of abilities which includes, telekinesis, and fire projection/manipulation. She notes that she cannot extensively use her powers, because this would result in her becoming the , therefore, Kanna often fights for her most of the time. Her Divine Angel is a large red halberd called, Camael. Camael can be dismantled into Megiddo, a cannon-like weapon powered by Himeko's own flames. Megiddo fires powerful blasts of fire that can destroy a large portion of a city in one shot at full power. An interesting ability she has is the power to put magical energy into weapons. In Himeko's case, blazing flames become magical energy to dwell in the weapon used. This Skill is usually active and the divine angel that Himeko grasps receive this effect. Himeko while using this skill can generate flames from within her body to cause a stream of fire to form around Himeko as if to burn away the earth around her, yet leave herself unharmed. The Phoenix Force The Phoenix Force is an immortal and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life and passion. Born of the void between states of being, the Phoenix Force is a child of the universe. It is the nexus of all psionic energy which does, has, and ever will exist in all realities of the multiverse, the Guardian of Creation, and of the dangerously powerful M'Kraan Crystal. The Phoenix is among the most feared beings in all of existence — having the power to cut and re-grow any part of the universe, as well as destroy it entirely, which is part of the Phoenix' purpose: "The Judgment of the Phoenix", to burn away the obsolete. The Phoenix Force is described as being "the embodiment of the very passion of Creation – the spark that gave life to the Universe, the flame that will ultimately consume it." The Phoenix chose Himeko to be its host when she was only an infant due to her s Origin and Affinity being "Fire." In order to keep herself from falling to its influence, Himeko takes a special drug which suppresses its influence over her when in combat but this also hinders her combat power significantly. The Phoenix Force has the ability to manipulate cosmic energies and to tap into the life-force reserved for future generations, thus denying them existence. It can wield this energy to project beams of immense destructive force. It can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding its energy back into itself, causing it to collapse akin to a black hole and then reform itself upon reaching its destination. It can directly absorb energy such as Inori's light blasts or even the entire energy of a sun. It is also capable of absorbing the energy and life-force from a foe. As it is the nexus of all psionic energy, it has mental abilities of cosmic scope, including telepathy and telekinesis. Often the Phoenix seeks out hosts who have strong inherent psionic abilities so they can withstand its power. When the Phoenix Force enters a host, a small fragment of its power is left behind when it leaves. Even a small fragment can be stronger than an inexperienced host using the Phoenix Force's powers. When bonded with a host, the Phoenix Force amplifies their abilities to incalculable levels. It can manipulate matter on a sub-atomic level and transmute elements (e.g., turning wood to gold, stone to crystal, etc.). It can teleport others across space and can also open inter-dimensional portals to instantaneously access distant locales of the Universe. If an avatar of the Phoenix Force is harmed or killed, it will form an "egg" of cosmic power, incubate in the White Hot Room, and hatch out completely healed. Also, as one of the oldest cosmic beings the Phoenix Force possesses a high level of cosmic awareness and prescience. Category:Female Category:Seraphim Category:Omega Level Category:Characters to be rewritten